


The Tales of Detective Rogers and Bucky Barnes: The Murder of Cornelius Wentworth

by cheddarcheese



Series: this is susan's universe, and we're all just reading about it [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Detective Bucky Barnes, Detective Steve Rogers, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, at least i hope it's funny, except for the dead body?, kinda with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarcheese/pseuds/cheddarcheese
Summary: “Now, you boys, are probably wondering about why I called you. Well, as you know, my scumbag husband, Cornelius, was finally murdered. About time, right? So, I need you two to find the killer, so I can get on my merry way.”- - -It's not often that Bucky misses breakfast. But, when the newly-widowed wife of the late Cornelius Wentworth calls, he has to drop everything. Well, technically, he doesn't just drop it. Steve basically has to pry the eggs out of his hands so that the two of them can hit the road. Bucky only forgives him for that because the suit Steve is wearing hugs his body at all the right places, and it's a murder case. What could be better than that? Probably seeing Steve out of the suit, but Bucky will have to take what he can get for now. Just another case for Detective Rogers and his trusty partner, Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: this is susan's universe, and we're all just reading about it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211786
Kudos: 21





	1. Putting the P.I. in Penis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I'm back!
> 
> So, I wrote this story and, to be honest, it may be way too niche. But, oh well, it was fun to write. I absolutely adore mysteries as well as Stucky so I thought, why not just combine them both! Which resulted in the mess organized into six nice chapters at around 17K words below.
> 
> Each of the chapters is slightly longer than my previous story, so I'll be posting every other day meaning (since I'm posting the first chapter on Tuesday, March 16) the final chapter will be out on Friday, March 26.
> 
> Ah, I'm nervous but excited! I'll stop talking now.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Steve and Bucky, you're on!

“Can we please stop for some food at least?” Bucky whines, slumping down into the passenger seat of the car. Suddenly, his stomach growls, and he moves his hand from the door onto his belly. “See, Stevie, my stomach is in pain! And it’s all your fault,” Bucky adds, with a fake sense of aghast. “It’s okay, little guy,” he says, bending down to get his head closer to his stomach, starting to rub it with his hand.

“Bucky, I’m sorry it interfered with your breakfast plans, but we were just called to a crime scene,” Steve responds, trying hard to keep his eyes focused on the road in front of him. “That’s our job if you didn’t know.”

“Job, shmob,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes. “I would have rather eaten my eggs. I even had one cracked!” he cries out into the car.

“You’ll get food soon enough, Buck. And maybe this will give you the motivation to actually help me with the case,” Steve adds, moving his eyes off the road for just a split second to look at Bucky while saying the second part. “You act like I’m not hungry, too.”

“Well, you’re hungry, but not for food, Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky says, sitting up again to look at Steve’s face. “I know how you get in the morning.” Instantly, Steve is blushing.

“How I get? How _I_ get?” Steve tries to defend his honor. “Take a look at yourself, James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Sure, sure, I’m guilty as charged,” Bucky says, leaning back into his seat again. “But at least I take my sentence with pride.” Bucky pauses, thinking whether or not to add the next part. But who is Bucky to stop himself? “Not the only thing I take either.”

“Bucky!”

“Or you for that matter,” Bucky adds with a laugh. He continues to chuckle until he actually starts to feel sorry for Steve, just sitting in the driver’s seat, petrified, red staining his face.

“Okay, sorry, sorry. What is this case about, anyway?” Bucky asks, picking up the manilla folder from the dashboard, starting to flip through it with his fingers.

“Some case a few hours North,” Steve responds, willing the blush off of his face, reluctant to say more.

“Hours?” Bucky whines. “And they hired two private investigators for it?” Bucky says, placing the folder back onto the dash, too lazy to actually read it.

“Well, no, they hired _a_ private investigator and his shitty sidekick,” Steve says, giving Bucky some side-eye.

“Hey, rude!” the non-P.I. yells, slapping Steve’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “And I am too!”

“Sorry to say it Buck, but you, definitely, are not,”

“Whatever,” he concedes, rolling his eyes. “I may not be a P.I., but you definitely love my P. I. N. E. S.”

“Bucky! And that’s not even how you spell penis. That spells pines.”

“Still works,” Bucky says, gloating in the shine of Steve’s blush. “Anyways, what’s the case.”

“Well, I didn’t want to catch you off guard, but since you’re asking, it’s a murder case,” Steve replies, looking over at Bucky.

If Steve had allowed Bucky to get a cup of coffee before they hit the road, he would have to spit it out. “Murder!” he screams out. “Oh, Stevie, all is forgiven. Murder, huh? I could cry.”

Simply put, to be read in a caveman's voice: Bucky love murder.

“See Buck, this is why I was trying to avoid telling you. But I guess it’s better now than in front of the dead body,” Steve adds, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, that’s right, somebody died and you’re celebrating,” Steve continues, like the saint he is.

“Stevie, that’s the thing. In the P.I. business-”

“You’re not in the P.I. business. _I’m_ in the P.I. business. _You’re_ my partner,” Steve interrupts.

“In the P.I. business, the people who get murdered always have it coming for them. And, in the off chance they don’t, the killer _really_ has it coming for them,” Bucky continues, ignoring Steve.

“I don’t know why I ever made you my partner.”

“Your mistake, punk. But you’re stuck with me, that’s for sure.”

“Jerk,” Steve replies, which prompts Bucky to lean over in his seat and kiss Steve on the cheek. Steve smiles into it. Once Bucky stops the kiss and gets back into his seat, he instantly starts talking again.

“Regardless, you know I’m right about the murdered having it coming for them,” Bucky says quickly before leaning over towards Steve again. “So,” he drags. “Who is it?”

“Cornelius Wentworth,” Steve mumbles out, unable to be heard.

“What?” Bucky says, knowing Steve just doesn’t want to prove Bucky right.

“Cornelius Wentworth,” he repeats, loudly this time.

Bucky really wishes he had coffee, just so he could spit it out again.

“I fucking told you!”

# \- - -

Susan Wentworth has never been happier in her life.

Cornelius Wentworth’s wife, as people always liked to say, is now the richest person this side of the Mississippi.

Susan Wentworth’s husband, as she wished people referred to him as, is dead.

Correction: Susan Wentworth’s late husband is dead.

Susan Wentworth figures she should just go by “Susan” now.

Seeing that her husband was stabbed to death while he was sitting in the fancy armchair he always sat in, Susan almost screamed. Correction: squealed like a little girl on her birthday. She admired the stale corpse, still dripping a little bit of blood out of the wound until she realized that she had to call someone to take a look at this.

One thing about Susan is that she doesn’t like cops.

So, instead, she logged onto Yelp for the first time in her life to find a P.I. A good one.

If she didn’t, it would look like Susan was the person who killed her slimy, greasy, unholy, scum of a husband.

And Susan would never do that.

Susan could laugh at that statement.

Instead, she finds the number one rated Private Investigator, supposedly a Detective Rogers, and gives him a call, telling him that her husband was murdered and that she was Susan. Susan Wentworth.

After hanging up the phone, Susan wishes she could walk into the kitchen, ask the chef for a butcher’s knife, and cut off the head of her hideous husband so that she could hang it up as a decorative piece on the mantle. She realizes that would make her definitely look like the killer, so, instead, she walks to the front door and impatiently waits for the P.I. to arrive.

\- - -

“Alright, we’re here, Buck,” Steve says, turning the car into the Wentworth Estate driveway. More like the Wentworth Estate Street. Bucky turns his head away from Steve to look out the window, which is when he sees the giant mansion placed at the end of the giant driveway that weaves through a giant lawn. Bucky has never felt so small.

“Holy fuck, this place is huge,” Bucky reacts, smushing his face to the glass. “We’re gonna be paid a lot for this, aren’t we,” he practically moans once he puts two and two together.

“On the phone, Susan Wentworth, the newly widowed, said she would be more than generous with her payment,” Steve tries to respond calmly. “So, yeah, we’re gonna be loaded,” Steve says, breaking into a small smile.

Bucky gasps as their car continues to drive up towards the house. “Maybe we can finally go on that vacation. You can finally take a break from work, and we can just fuck like-” Bucky says, before getting interrupted.

“Maybe,” Steve says, full of blush. “But only if you actually help me with this case, and not just fool around.”

“I can help _and_ fool around, thank you very much. That’s what makes me so endearing,” Bucky responds with puppy dog eyes, as the car finally comes to a stop in front of the house. The two men get out of the car, Steve adjusting his suit he always wears to the first day to a new case, black and tailored fit to his body, accentuating his broad shoulders and small waist. Despite Bucky’s protests, Steve forced him to wear a suit too, to look professional for the client. His is a dark blue that he leaves unbuttoned, with a black bowtie that’s a little crooked but he can’t be bothered to fix it. They walk up to the front door, and before Steve knocks, he decides to give Bucky a warning.

“Buck, please watch your language. As much as I love your dirty mouth, the Wentworth’s might not,” he says, softly, proceeding to knock on the door. Three quick knocks, one after the other.

“Whatever you say, Detective,” Bucky says with a playful roll of his eyes. The two men barely have to wait any time at all before the door is being opened by a middle-aged woman, who definitely looks younger than she actually is.

“Hello, ma’am,” Steve says, reaching his hand out to shake. “I’m Detective Rogers and this is my partner, Bucky Barnes.” Bucky smiles in response to his name as his greeting. “You must be Susan Wentworth,” Steve continues.

“Just Susan,” the lady responds, quickly. “Wentworth is fucking dead,” she adds with a tight smile. Bucky tries his hardest to suppress his laugh so only a little bit leaks out. “Can I interest either of you with some tea?” she continues, looking at both of them.

“Thank you, however-” Steve tries to say.

“We’d love some, Susan,” Bucky says instead, smiling at her. She nods, turns on her heels, and starts walking away into the house. The two men awkwardly step inside, instantly looking around at the beautiful estate. Everything is exquisite, but the thing that stands out the most is the most-likely-family portrait hung up at the end of the foyer, above a flight of stairs.

They take a few steps in, following Susan, when Bucky nudges Steve. “I love her already,” Bucky whispers into Steve.

“I love you too, young man,” Susan says, popping her head out from a hallway to the right before Steve can say anything in response. How the fuck did she hear that? “Detective Rogers, on the other hand, you should know to never refuse when a lady offers you tea,” she continues.

If Steve didn’t have such strong legs, he would collapse onto the floor. All Bucky does is laugh, wholeheartedly this time.

“Oh, Susan, you’re bad!” Bucky playfully adds, starting to walk towards Susan.

“What can I say, I’m supposedly in mourning,” she responds, disappearing into the hallway again. Bucky follows her as Steve remains, petrified, in the middle of the foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! First chapter done!
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> See you all soon, hopefully! Thank you!


	2. Tea and Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here's chapter 2! Thank you to everybody who's reading and decided to read more!
> 
> Slight warning for like blood. (Steve examines the dead body)
> 
> Other than that, let's start!

“Sugar?” Susan asks to the two men sitting at her dining room table.

“Yes, please,” Bucky says excitedly.

“No, just milk, please,” Steve responds afterward.

“I didn’t offer milk,” Susan replies with a straight, intimidating tone.

“Oh, I’m- sorry, I- uh,” Steve mutters out before Bucky and Susan make eye contact with each other and start cracking up. Steve’s face grows even redder than it was before.

“Oh, Susan, you’re good,” Bucky says in between laughs.

“Thank you kindly,” she responds, putting both of her hands up to falsely say ‘you are too much.’ “But it’s quite easy with him,” she continues, pointing over to Steve who’s mortified, once again, in his chair. “He’s got quite a stick up his ass, doesn’t he?” she asks Bucky, which makes him laugh even harder. Steve, on the other hand, wishes he was the dead body supposedly in the other room, that he was supposed to look at before he was dragged into getting tea.

“Replace the ‘st’ with a ‘d,’ and you’d be spot on,” Bucky barely manages to respond without cracking up. Susan erupts into laughter again, before walking to the edge of the dining room to a cabinet.

“It’s all in good fun,” she says to the two men while leaning down to open the small cabinet. “Vodka?” she asks.

“Susan,” Bucky says in shock. “You’ve read my mind!” he yells to her as she walks back with a fancy glass container full of the clear liquid. She pours some into her teacup, then some into Bucky’s. She gestures at Steve, who shakes his bright red face as a sign for ‘no.’ Susan shrugs in response, places the vodka onto the table, and walks off to the cabinet again to get a small porcelain container of milk for Steve.

“Your house is beautiful,” Steve manages to say after he wills most of the blush off his face.

“Thank you,” Susan responds, sitting down across the table from the two men. Bucky can somehow feel Steve’s amped-up heart rate, so he reaches his left arm out to place it onto Steve’s right thigh. The coldness of the metal seeps through the pants, hitting the meat of Steve’s thigh, and the pressure of the hand instantly calms down. “I suppose it is _my_ house now, isn’t it,” Susan continues, looking around the dining room. “And on the first day after my husband’s death, I have two strapping young men in _my_ house. I feel so naughty!”

“You are,” Bucky says, playing along and laughing with her.

“Now, you boys, are probably wondering about why I called you. Well, as you know, my scumbag husband, Cornelius, was finally murdered. About time, right? Unfortunately, the killer decided to kill him with a knife, instead of poisoning him or choking him, so I can’t say that the death was of natural causes. So, I need you two to find the killer, so I can get on my merry way,” Susan says, with an eerie sense of calmness. “You understand, young men?” She asks, accentuating the end of her question with a sip of her spiked tea.

The fact that they start talking about the crime seems to get Steve back into his usually calm element, so he leans forward in his chair to continue the discussion. On the other hand, now that the crime talk has started, Bucky instantly becomes bored, so he sits back into his seat. The dichotomy of man.

“I completely understand, ma’am, and I’m so sorry for your loss,” Steve said, practically out of a script.

“Oh please, don’t be sorry,” Susan responds. “I’ve never been happier in my life. With all his shady business deals, my husband was practically begging to be killed. I would have divorced him within a few months if I didn’t sign that fucking prenup,” she says with a roll of her eyes.

“I see,” Steve adds, pulling out a small notebook from his chest pocket that has a mini pencil attached to it. “The body is still here, I presume.”

“You presume correctly. It’s over in his study. I first saw it this morning when I was going to check if he wanted breakfast. Would you care to see?” Susan says, calmly.

“Yes please,” Steve responds, stepping up from his seat with Bucky following suit. Susan is the last to get up and walks out of the dining room for both of the men to follow. Bucky, obviously, chugs the rest of his tea before following Steve and Susan out the door.

That’s how the two men and Susan end up in Cornelius’s study, where Cornelius’s lifeless body is front and center in his seat behind the desk.

“You’re free to do whatever you like. Cut him open if you wish,” Susan says. “I’ll be in the dining room.” And with that, Susan is out the door and walking back down the hallway, leaving just Steve and Bucky alone together again. Steve instantly beelines towards the limp body as Bucky hovers by the door.

“Stevie,” Bucky manages to get out before Steve gets too deep into the crime scene. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay after that- how do I put it- unusual, introduction.”

“Yeah, yeah, Buck, I’m fine,” Steve says, looking back at Bucky at the door. “She’s probably just adjusting to the fact her husband just passed. In fact, I wanted to thank you for keeping the conversation going and making sure the client felt comfortable. I kinda got caught up.”

“I don’t blame ya,” Bucky says, walking up to meet Steve. “I’ll make myself the punchline next,” Bucky adds as he places his arms around Steve’s neck, interlocking his fingers at the behind. Steve is only an inch or two taller than Bucky, but it still means Bucky has to look up to make eye contact when they both are standing. In response, Steve naturally places his hands onto Bucky's waist and looks down at him.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve adds, leaning his head towards Bucky’s. He lets his lips find his love’s lips for a brief moment before he breaks away. “Okay, Buck, glove me.”

Bucky knows what that means. Time for murder. Well, murder examination. Same difference. Bucky reaches into his inside coat pocket to pull out two pairs of blue silicone gloves. He hands one of the pairs to Steve, who graciously accepts, as Bucky starts to put on his own pair. They do their signature handshake, which consists of Steve first doing a downwards two-hand high five onto Bucky’s hands, then Bucky does the same onto Steve’s hands. They end with a regular two-hand high five that ends with their fingers interlocked, which they both wish they could keep for a little bit longer. But there’s a fucking dead body a few feet away from them. Duty calls.

Steve always starts off the investigation with a few quick sketches of the crime scene. With his trusty mini-notebook and trusty mini-pencil, he makes three different drawings of the room and the body. People always used to make fun of Steve, back in high school that is, for always wanting to draw things. It wasn’t masculine enough, people said. At that time, too, Steve wasn’t the Greek god of a human he is today, so bullies thought they could pick on him with no consequences. They thought wrong. Despite his small stature, Steve packed a powerful punch, and after freshman and sophomore year, he could finally draw in peace.

Then, later on down the road, Steve bumped into Bucky, who’s always eager to model for any of Steve’s drawings. “Draw me like one of your French girls, Stevie.” “I swear I’m okay with nudity, see, look!”

Bucky knows that he can’t touch anything yet because Steve is still drawing, so he simply stands behind the P.I. and looks over his shoulder at the small notebook. It’s amazing how accurate Steve can get in just a few minutes. Just like that, Steve is closing the notebook and placing it back into his chest pocket, turning around to face the man who’s been practically spying on him.

“Ready?” Steve asks.

“Aye, aye, captain!”

The first order of business is walking over to the body. Bucky lets Steve take the lead, which means Steve is the first to touch the limp corpse. Bucky, in the meantime, just stares at the man’s face. It looks like his face is in a permanent expression of anger, that sick son of a bitch. Yes, okay, Bucky might like looking at the faces of dead people a little too much. But, cut him some slack. It’s like looking at a sculpture... if the sculpture used to be alive and was stabbed in the heart. It doesn’t mean he’s that fucked up a person, right? This is just his job.

The first thing Steve does is check for a pulse. At this point, it’s clear that Cornelius Wentworth is dead and is probably roaming the streets of Hell right now, but Steve’s brain will continue to consume his thoughts with “what if he’s not actually dead?” despite the stab wound in his chest. Well, no fucking pulse, as suspected, so now Steve can really get into it. Despite how enticing it may be, Steve ignores the stab wound and moves to the corpse’s feet. He’d never brag about it, but he has a methodical approach to looking at dead bodies, and he’s not about to try a new method now.

Okay, feet. Cornelius’s shoes seem to be completely normal. A few scuffs on the heel, but who doesn’t have scuffs on the heel. The shoes are tied tightly, and everything checks out. Socks. Typical black dress socks, nothing of interest. Perhaps a little bit low on the calf. Dress pants. Everything seems normal, once again, for the pants, except for occasional wrinkles throughout each of the legs that run horizontally. Steve moves on to examining the white button-down shirt. Here is where things get interesting. Blood has dripped down onto the bottom of the left side of the shirt (technically, Steve’s right in the way he’s looking at it). The source of the now-dried red stream is quite obvious: the deep wound right into where the once-beating heart of Cornelius Wentworth was located. The scarlet has practically dyed the shirt at this point, a hombre from deep red to a light vermillion that moves away from the wound and original bloodstream. Other than the blood, nothing else seems particularly interesting about the shirt. It’s untucked, which might be worthy of note, and one of the middle buttons is undone. Other than that, the shirt evaluation is complete. The suit jacket has a few droplets of blood scattered throughout, the jacket itself being unbuttoned so the blade didn’t actually have the go through the jacket. Cornelius must have not been wearing a tie when he was killed, or maybe the killer took it off. Too early to tell. Judging by the stillness of the wound, the time of death was quite a while ago. Probably late last night, Steve assumes.

“Bucky, help me pick him up,” Steve says calmly, stepping away from the body. Instantly, Bucky snaps into attention. “I’ll take his arms; you can take his legs. Let’s move him in front of his desk on the floor,” Steve continues. Bucky moves over to the body, reaching down to pick up the corpse. The two men lift in unison, slowly moving the body onto the floor. Steve leans over to look at the dead man’s face. His hair seems to be a little out of place, and the skin right around his scalp is slightly damp. Very slightly. Steve then proceeds to remove the suit jacket, navigating Cornelius’s arms out of the sleeve. The detective then starts to unbutton the white shirt and pulls that off as well to get a good look at the stab wound.

Steve has seen enough knife wounds to know a knife wound when he sees a, you guess it, knife wound. Examining the width of the wound, and how clean the puncture was, a sharp large, bladed knife was used. Probably an expensive chef’s knife would be Steve’s guess. “Help me turn him over,” Steve says to Bucky, who stands behind him. Bucky moves to the feet again and helps Steve turn the corpse onto the stomach, revealing the back to the two men. Remarkably, the knife wound went all the way through shown by an exit wound on the other side. Judging by the size once again, only the very tip of the blade made it through. Steve takes a final look at the body before getting up.

“Well,” he speaks, turning to his partner. “It’s definitely murder. Bloody murder, that is. Somebody with a chef’s knife stabbed him, I’m assuming. There aren’t many signs of a struggle other than wrinkly clothes and a small bit of sweat, but that could be from anywhere,” Steve continues ending with a pause. “We definitely got our work cut out for us.”

“So, _now_ it’s our work,” Bucky responds, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Yes, it is,” Steve adds with a smile. “And what I need you to do is to get Susan to give you a tour of the house if she’ll let you. Try to get some information out of her, if you can. Ask if you can record the conversation, you know the drill.”

“Yep, yep, on it,” Bucky responds. “What will you be up to?”

“I need to finish up in here, which means examining the room, seeing if I can get prints, that sort of thing. Meet me back in here when you’re done?” Steve replies. Bucky answers his question with a nod. “And bring Mrs. Wentworth.”

“Susan.”

“Yes, Susan.”

“Stay safe, Stevie, and don’t do anything stupid till I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Steve replies with a smile. “Stay safe, Buck.”

And with that, Bucky is out the door and walking down the hall to find Susan. Steve gets back to work, staring at all the fine details of the room. There only seems to be one entrance and one exit to the room: the front door. There aren’t even any windows, only fancy paintings that line the walls. The only things that are actually in the room are a bookshelf filled with barely touched books lining the sidewall, a large desk with a computer and files scattered on the top, a fancy chair with large armrests, a houseplant next to the table, and a lamp on the other side.

Steve starts with the paintings. Nothing special about any of them or the wall behind them other than the fact they are original paintings, not prints, from some pretty renowned artists. Steve contemplates saying that he’ll need to take them home for “official detective purposes” but he disregards that thought because that would be, simply put, immoral. He moves onto the bookshelf, pulling out each book one by one, making sure they don’t open a secret door. That happened once before, somehow, and he’s not about to risk it. Better safe than sorry, you know what they say. Afterward, Steve uses his superior strength to push the entire bookshelf to the side, barely breaking a sweat. Nothing behind it and nothing below it, so Steve just pushes it back in place. Next, the detective moves onto the desk full of paper and a locked computer. He actually will take the papers with him, most likely, if Susan lets him and the computer seems to be full of fingerprints. Most likely Cornelius’s, but you can never be too sure. Steve examines the desk itself, but there is nothing special about it, other than the fact it seems extra far away from the chair. Maybe Cornelius just likes it that way. Steve takes a long look at the plant and the lamp, but nothing is very special about them. And, finally, Steve examines the chair, and he finds that it’s still in pristine condition, with no marks that he can see.

And now, Steve’s least favorite part, writing it all down.

That’s when he hears a scream from down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek another chapter posted! Next will be out in two days (Saturday for me).
> 
> Thanks again to all the readers and if you left kudos.
> 
> Let me know anything if you want!
> 
> Love you all!


	3. Mommy’s Happy Pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I feel so bad, this might be posting on Sunday for a lot of people, but it's still Saturday for me!
> 
> So sorry about that!
> 
> Anyways, no real notes about this chapter!

Bucky practically skips out of the office once Steve tells him to go find Susan. Yes, he was already bored of this crime. And, yes, he would rather spend his time with Susan, a potential possible murder suspect, than in a boring middle-aged man’s office. In their partnership, Steve and Bucky have always had their specific roles, and Bucky loves his. Steve is the one who actually solves the crimes, while Bucky is the one who talks to the people.

And Bucky loves to talk.

Technically, they are called “investigations” or “interrogations”, but Bucky prefers to call them “gossip.” Which means that Bucky gets paid for gossiping. He’s hit the jackpot. He walks down the hallway, calling for Susan, who yells back at him saying that she’s in the dining room.

Not to toot his own horn, but Bucky has always been pretty good at investi-gossip. People seem to naturally feel comfortable around Bucky, which is weird. Bucky’s never thought of himself as someone people feel comfortable around, especially not after he lost his left arm. Instead of flesh and bone, he has metal and metal. When it originally happened, after the incident, Bucky thought people would try to avoid the _Man with the Metal Arm™_. But it turned out that people actually felt comfortable around him. Maybe it’s because they think he’s vulnerable, which he isn’t, not at all. Bucky isn’t vulnerable. Never. Or maybe it’s because they take pity on him, which Bucky absolutely hates. Bucky prefers to think it’s because people think the metal is cool and want to get closer with this _Cool Dude with the Metal Arm_ (trademark pending).

Regardless, it’s useful during investi-gossip, because people seem to share more information with him than they usually would with other people. And by other people, Bucky means Steve. And by that, he means Steve can be a little bit too serious at times. Which is _great_ in bed and pretty endearing in general but can also scare people away. That’s why Bucky and Steve originally became crime-fighting partners (and definitely not because they both thought the other was a hot piece of ass). Technically, they didn’t just _become_ crime-fighting partners, but that’s a story for another time.

Anywho, Bucky’s in for another round of investi-gossip when he sees Susan sitting in her same seat in the dining room, staring at Bucky who’s walking in.

“More tea?” she asks as Bucky continues to approach her.

“Please,” he responds, retaking the seat that he had earlier. Bucky contemplates how Susan was acting earlier to try to find the best path of action for this conversation. There are a lot of different options that Bucky has chosen in the past, all now available to use in his toolbox. There’s the Concerned Cathy, Sympathetic Sally, Bad-Cop Billy Cane, Passive-Aggressive Patty Ana, Suggestive Sam, and many more characters Bucky can play. But Bucky’s smart enough to know that Susan already likes Bucky. Just Bucky. So, Bucky he will be.

“I expect to see you in a Princess Diana Revenge Dress the next time I see you,” Bucky says as Susan walks back to him with the cup of tea and the glass container of vodka.

“Oh, you should know I can do better than that,” she responds with a smile, sitting down. She takes a sip of her tea before continuing. “It’ll need to be red so I can wear it to the funeral.”

“Clever girl,” Bucky continues, naturally. Okay, Bucky, time to get to work. “Steve is still holed up in that office, but I’d love to see the rest of the house.”

“Oh, of course,” Susan says, stepping up from her seat. Once she’s up, she starts to walk to the door but freezes with slight hesitation. “Is 2:00 too early for a shot?”

“It’s practically 5:00, so no. As long as you pour me one, too,” Bucky responds, excitedly. “Also, Susan, do you mind if I record our conversation? Just so Steve can hear it too.”

“Of course, handsome, it’ll make me feel like a celebrity,” Susan replies, pouring herself and Bucky a shot. Bucky takes him with a slight grimace, yet Susan remains still faced and poised. “Anything to make this whole thing just be over with,” she adds, pouring another shot for each of them. “Ready?” Bucky just nods.

Susan leads Bucky out of the kitchen and walks them both back to the foyer. “So, this is the foyer, as you could probably guess,” Susan says, gesturing around her. She currently stands in the center of the room, underneath a pristine chandelier, facing the front door. Bucky stands in front of her, between the elegant wood doors and the staircases in the back. “To your right, and down the hallway, in the kitchen and dining room that we were just in. Cornelius practically decided to make the whole wing in the kitchen, just to spite somebody who said his food tasted like shit. That person was me. That’s all there is to see on your right. On the left, and down the hallway, there are a lot more rooms. As you know, Corn-fuckface’s office is down there, at the very end. Five other rooms than that. Across from the study are the billiard rooms, because he was obsessed with the pool mostly because he wanted to hire ‘billiard girls’ that he could cheat with. Before that, right next to his office, is my son’s office that’s no longer in use ever since he moved out. Across from that is a bathroom, that was specifically installed for my son because of his IBS. I know, right. Ugh. Men are so needy. Finally, next to Caesar, my son’s, office is my daughter’s office space also not in use, with a library across from it. That’s all for the left-wing. Oh! I almost forgot the first door in the hallway leads to a coatroom slash closet. So, seven rooms, I guess. I couldn’t give a fuck. Now, behind me, in front of you, is this grand staircase that leads to the bedrooms. Four bedrooms, with only one being in use now. Caesar’s bedroom, Tonya, my daughter’s bedroom, the master suite, which is where I sleep, and the room that I forced Cornelius to sleep in. The set-up up there is pretty simple. To the left is the children’s bedrooms, and to the right is mine and Cornelius’s. And that, sweetie, is the Wentworth Estate. Fuck, I need a new name for it. Any questions?” Susan finishes, not even out of breath, more just over it. Bucky is just trying to process all the information. Thank the lord he was recording, so the incident during the Rodriquez Robbery would not be repeated. Bucky doesn’t even want to get into that.

“Yeah, I think I got it,” Bucky says, practically to himself. “I’m going to take a look around if that’s okay, but I’ll meet you back in the dining room.”

“It’s a date,” Susan responds with a wink.

“Please have a shot ready for me.”

“I’ll make it two,” she says as a goodbye and walks down the right hallway to the dining room, leaving Bucky all alone in the gigantic house. Sure, the house that Bucky and Steve share right now is nice, but it’s nothing like this. Because the entire bottom floor is dedicated to their P.I. business (which is very successful, so Bucky isn’t complaining), the two men only have the top floor which is smaller than it looks. The only rooms up there are the bedroom, bathroom, living room, and a kitchen, which means Bucky and Steve spend a lot of time in the bedroom, which Bucky is not mad about. Not mad at all.

Bucky starts his house search with the kitchen, where he runs into the chef. Bucky gives a cautious hello, and the chef practically ignores him. Bucky quickly peeks around the room and sees everything in order. Just before he leaves, he asks a question which just hit him.

“Do you still have all your knives?” Bucky asks the scary-looking man.

“Yep,” he responds, turning to Bucky. “And I don’t like what you’re assuming,” the chef adds, turning around. Bucky practically runs out of the kitchen. Bucky’s already seen the dining room, so he heads out of the right-wing and walks across the foyer to the left. The foyer and hallway are hardwood, so he scuffs his shoes a few times on the floor. Luckily, each of the rooms is carpet. He examines each of the rooms, except for the dead man’s study because he doesn’t want to disturb Steve, as much as he wants to see him again. Almost everything seems to be in order, nothing too obviously out of place. Nothing even seems to be missing either, making this, most likely, not a robbery. Unless it was a very stupid bugler. Can’t rule out any possibilities, and, Bucky hates to admit, but if he was a robber, he’d be a very stupid one at that.

In all of the 6 rooms, Bucky only identifies a few things that seem a little suspicious. But that’s his whole job, is it not? In the billiard room, there is a half-played game on the table that was never finished. But rich people get bored, don’t they? There’s also a book on a side table, but that’s fairly irrelevant. Caesar’s study is the same exact layout as the father’s, except there is just nothing in it. Like there’s the desk and the plants and bookshelf, but the desk has nothing on it. There are no books on the bookshelf. It gives Bucky the creeps, so he moves across the hall to the bathroom. Nothing of note in the bathroom, it’s just a fucking bathroom. He moves along to Tonya’s office, which reveals to be the same situation as Caesar’s. Bucky practically leaves as soon as he walks in. The library looks normal as well, all the books seemingly in their proper place. Oh! Wait, there’s a book missing right on the middle shelf. Bucky looks at the last names of the books around, and that’s when it hits him. He’s seen that book before. He runs back to the billiard room, and there it is, the missing book. With that, Bucky moves onto the coatroom. He looks at all the fancy coats, nothing of interest, until he looks at the floor and sees a pair of underwear on the floor, embroidered with C.W. Bucky wishes he didn’t see that.

With that, the left-wing is done, so Bucky heads up the stairs to the bedrooms. Both of the children’s bedrooms are creepily empty, just like their studies. Bucky then moves onto Cornelius’s room, which a typical rich man room. There’s an expansive alcohol cabinet with a desk on the other side, a large bed in the middle, a TV attached in front of it, a connected bathroom, all the works. Nothing of particular note though. Susan’s bedroom looks the same, except there are two differences. The large window and the security camera in the upper corner of the room. Bucky gives it a cheesy wave, before heading back downstairs.

“So, Susan, you have a security camera in your room? How kinky!” Bucky says to her in the dining room, still grimacing from the two shots he just took. Does he regret them, though? Not a chance.

“I wish,” she adds. “Alas, they are only for my own protection. I want to know what’s going on in my room when I’m asleep. I wanted to install them throughout the whole house, but the fucker only let me put it in my own room and outside the front door,” she continues, sipping her tea. “The good thing, however, is that it proves I wasn’t the one who killed my awful husband, despite how much I wanted to. The tapes will show I was asleep since before the dinner party ended last night to this morning, after his time of death.”

“Dinner party, you say?” Bucky says, sitting forward in his seat. Time for some juicy invest-gossip.

“Yes, dinner party. Truthfully, I can’t tell you much about the evening for I took two of mommy’s happy pills right when the guests started to arrive and left the table as soon as they started to wear off. Thinking about it, it was probably one of the guests who killed him,” she adds, with an eerie calmness. Bucky won’t let that go.

“And that’s okay with you? That a guest you had over last night killed your husband?”

“If I had the option, _I_ wouldn’t have had them over, except for maybe my daughter. Besides, the only reason I have a camera in my room is that the only time I’m unable to defend myself is when I’m sleeping,” she sips her drink. “Don’t underestimate me, young man,” she finishes with a wink.

“Oh, I would never!” Bucky laughs. “What makes you so sure one of the guests killed him?”

“It’s perfectly clear. There’s only one entrance in and out of the house, and the camera would pick up on anybody who came in and out,”

“And there’s only one window, in your room,” Bucky finishes for her.

“Precisely. I suppose it could have been one of the staff after Cornelius was such an asshole to them for their entire time here, but that’s your job, not mine,” Susan says, leaning back into her chair.

“So, with that said, what guests were here last night and what members of the staff?”

“Hmm,” she pauses. “My daughter, Tonya, like I said. Caesar and his fucking girlfriend, Rebekah Glassen. And then the Palacios. Ricardo Palacios is one of- was one of Cornelius’s business partners, and Fernando Palacios is his son. So, five guests in total, plus me and my good-for-nothing husband. We also had a small staff last night, only the chef and one of the butlers. The chef was in the kitchen the whole time, while the butler spent his time in the foyer. That should all check out with the front door footage.” She emphasizes the end of her statement by pouring another shot for both of them. “I wish I had more information to give you, but mommy’s happy pills are strong, just how I like them. I can provide you with the tapes from my room and the front door for last night, and the contact information for all of the guests,” Susan pauses for a second. “Fuck, I should probably tell them that Cornelius is dead. Ugh, even after death, he’s making life hard.”

“Maybe we could kill two birds with one stone? Would it be possible to call them all here tomorrow, you can break the news, and Steve and I can gossip with them?”

“Oh! How fun! A murderer in my very house, that’s a new one. And it gives us more time together, as well,” she says, handing him a full shot glass.

“I’ll drink to that!” Bucky says, reaching for the liquor.

“Wait! Young man, how could you not tell me to get something stronger. Frankly, I’m offended.”

“My humblest apologies,” Bucky responds as Susan is getting out of her chair to move to the cabinet again. She comes back with this dark brown liquid contained in this thin, tall glass. She gets two new shot glasses as well, pouring one for Bucky and one for herself.

“To dead husbands!” Susan cheers.

“To dead husbands!” Bucky echoes. They cheer their glasses midair, then down the shot together. Unfortunately, the liquid is much, much, stronger than Bucky expected, and Bucky’s even an experienced drinker.

So, unfortunately, Bucky screams. And he screams loud.

“Holy fuck, that’s strong, Susan.”

“That’s nothing,” she responds, and they both burst into a fit of laughter. It’s only a few moments later when Steve is running into the dining room.

“Bucky, Bucky,” he says, sprinting to the man still sitting down. “Buck, are you okay? I heard a scream,” Steve adds, cupping Bucky’s face. Bucky uses the opportunity to bring Steve into a quick kiss by grabbing Steve’s hips and pulling them towards him.

“I’m fine, Stevie,” Bucky responds, once the kiss stops. “Susan’s just trying to give me alcohol poisoning.”

“It’s not my fault your boyfriend is a lightweight,” Susan says, rolling her eyes and pouring another shot for herself.

“I’ve never been more offended in my life,” Bucky says, aghast.

“Buck, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Steve says, shaking his head, still staring at Bucky.

“Sorry, Stevie,” Bucky says genuinely, meeting Steve’s gaze. They stay like that until Susan coughs.

“I’ve never seen two men fuck in person, so be my guest,” she says to the two of them. Steve goes completely red as Bucky starts to laugh.

“Anyways, Steve,” Bucky says once he finally contains his laughter. “I just finished the tour, and I got a possible list of suspects from Susan. They’re all gonna come here tomorrow, so we can interrogate them. You’ll hear about it in the recording,” Bucky finishes.

“Oh!” Steve seems to snap back into conciseness. “Perfect, Buck, I just finished up with the body. So, I’m good to go, too.” The P.I. turns to Susan. “Thank you for your help, Susan. If it’s okay with you, I’m going to call up my friend, Nat, to come to get the body.”

“Oh, you’ll _love_ her,” Bucky adds, finally starting to feel the alcohol.

“Fine with me as long as that fucker is finally out of my house.”  
  


“Perfect,” Steve says, still in business mode. “Also, if it’s okay with you, once again, I’m going to take a few things from the office to take with me.”

“Be my guest, once again. In fact, I promised Bucky the security footage from last night. Like I told him, it’s only from my room and the front door, but it might help.”

“Oh, it definitely will,” Steve says, happily. “I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to it. I’ll call you later with the details.”  
  


“Thank you, Susan. I’m hoping to wrap this case up as soon as possible,” Steve finishes up, taking a few steps away from the table. “Goodbye, for now.”

“Goodbye, detective,” Susan responds, as Steve is waking back out the door to go get the things from the study, leaving Bucky and Susan alone again. They both say their goodbyes to each other, and soon, Bucky is out the door as well, meeting Steve in the foyer. The two men walk out the front (and one and only) door to head to their car, Bucky grabbing Steve’s hand as they walk.

Susan still sits in the dining room, thinking about the fact she is finally single. She could cry tears. Tears of joy. She reaches into her pocket to pull out a bottle of pills, which, on the side, read “do not mix with alcohol.” Susan places two of the pills into her mouth and places the bottle back on the table.

She swallows the pills with a shot of vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so much and for those of you leaving kudos! Means so much!
> 
> Let me know anything if you want!


	4. Pull Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! here's chapter 4!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> please consider this chapter a thank you
> 
> take it away boys!

“I can’t believe you got drunk with our client, in the early afternoon,” Steve says, looking over at Bucky as he drives. He just got off the phone with Nat, who said she’d be able to get to the house in an hour or two. The two men are barely starting their long drive back to their office _slash_ home.

“Don’t blame me! You’re always telling me how I need to be social with whoever we’re working with. _And_ , it’s practically nighttime by now,” Bucky responds quickly.

“That doesn’t mean you get drunk with them, Buck,” Steve chuckles.

“Whatever, I still got the job done with flying colors,” Bucky laughs in unison. “Just consider the booze a reward.” They sit in comfortable silence until Bucky decides to speak again. “So, what do you think so far?”

“I don’t have much to go on, _so far_. Actually, do you want to play that recording from today? You can skip to the parts that matter,” Steve says, basically thinking out loud. “If you can even remember them.”

“Hardy har-har,” Bucky mocks a laugh. “But, sure. One sec.” This leads to Bucky playing the recording of Bucky and Susan’s conversation about the party the prior night. Once that’s finished, Bucky reveals all he found out about the house, and the fact Susan thinks one of the dinner guests killed him.

“Well, I’m glad to know for certain it’s not her,” Steve says once Bucky is finished. “That would be awkward.”

“I don’t know if I could go through with arresting her. We’ve bonded, Steve. Bonded!” Bucky responds, causing both of the men to laugh. Bucky may or may not still be feeling the effects of the alcohol.

“So, the son, Caesar, brought his girlfriend, right?” Steve asks, after a few moments

“Yes, sir,” Bucky responds, casually.

“Something is telling me that underwear you found is his. The initials make it so the underwear either belongs to him or his father and from what we know about Susan, Cornelius is definitely not getting any with her,” Steve pauses. “Or at least anybody at that dinner party.”

“Fair,” Bucky replies. This is where Steve excels, so Bucky knows it’s best to be supportive.

“The book in the billiards room could mean that somebody walked from the library to there. Not necessarily, though,” Steve hesitates to think. “I just don’t think I have enough info, yet.”

“Steve, all you have is the body and the location. That’s nothing. Of course, you don’t have enough,” Bucky replies, placing his left hand onto Steve’s thigh again. “You’ll get more info tomorrow, so, for now, just relax.”

“And I don’t think Nat is gonna give me any info to help me. It was just a stab wound, and you didn’t find a murder weapon. Unless he was poisoned, too, that’s all I’m gonna get from the corpse,” Steve continues to ramble on, practically ignoring Bucky. Definition of tunnel vision.

“Stevie,” Bucky says, gripping onto Steve’s thigh tighter. “There’s nothing else you can do for now. Besides, you always work better when you’re relaxed.”

“There’s a fucking killer on the loose, Buck. How am I supposed to be relaxed?”

“I know a way,” Bucky says, his voice shifting lower. “A way to make you relax,” Bucky continues, starting to rub his metal hand up and down Steve’s thigh.

“Bucky,” Steve says in a humorous tone. A tone of disbelief, almost.

“I’ve been thinking about it all day, Stevie,” Bucky continues. “Thinking about getting you all relaxed.”

“Bucky,” Steve tries to repeat with the same disbelief, but it comes out choked.

“Thinking about how I would do it, Stevie,” Bucky whispers into the car. “So many different ways to make you unwind,” Bucky says as he inches his arm closer and closer to Steve’s groin. “So many ways to see you fall apart,” he says as he slides his hand onto Steve’s dick, which’s already growing inside of his suit pants.

“Fuck, Bucky, you’re gonna make me crash,” Steve says in a low chuckle.

“There’s nobody around, Stevie. Just you and me and the open road,” Bucky whispers, leaning over closer to Steve. “You know, I love the way you look in that suit,” Bucky adds, letting his eyes travel up and down Steve’s body. “But I’ve been more interested in seeing you out of it,” he practically moans as he starts to stroke Steve’s hardening cock through his pants.

“Buck,” Steve moans, bucking his hips up into Bucky’s palm. “Fuck, Bucky, if you don’t stop now, I’m gonna have to pull over.”

“Yeah?” Steve nods, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. “Pull over then,” Bucky continues, putting a little bit more pressure onto Steve’s dick aching against the fabric of his pants. Fortunately, there’s an off-ramp right ahead, which Steve eagerly takes, leaving the car underneath an overpass. The sun has set enough to provide the two men privacy as Bucky leans over the console to kiss Steve on the neck, keeping his hand on Steve’s groin. Steve tilts his head up at the touch, and also moves his hips up, rhythmically, into Bucky’s touch.

“You got in the mood fast enough,” Bucky teases, taking his hand off of Steve.

“Fuck you,” Steve moans out at the lack of contact.

“Really? I would say yes, but there’s not enough space in here,” Bucky chuckles in a low tone, before returning to kiss Steve’s neck. Steve turns his head so he’s facing Bucky and crashes his lips into Bucky’s. Steve finally takes his hands off the wheel and moves them to Bucky’s face to cup it. Steve tries to lean forward more, for more contact, but he runs into the console.

“Move to the back seat?” he whispers, breaking away from the kiss. Bucky pulls away and nods, which means Steve is slipping through the space between the two front seats to sit in the middle seat in the back. Bucky climbs over right after him, finding his seat on Steve’s lap. As soon as he’s sitting down, Bucky crashes his lips onto Steve, putting his hands onto his face. Steve places his hands on Bucky’s waist, slowly inching them lower to Bucky’s waistband. Steve finds the waistline and untucks the shirt. He then finds the hem of Bucky’s shirt and moves his hand underneath to touch Bucky’s lower back. Bucky’s back arches at the touch, pushing himself closer to Steve. He moves his hands off of Steve’s face, running them down Steve’s chest, down his pecs then his stomach. Bucky reaches inside of the suit jacket, gesturing to take it off. He’s too busy kissing to use words. Steve understands, nonetheless, breaking the kiss to take off his suit jacket. Bucky follows.

As soon as both of the jackets are off, Bucky is kissing Steve’s jawline, as his hands find Steve’s tie to pull Steve closer to him. Bucky then works the collar to loosen the tie to fully take it off. He then moves onto the top button of Steve’s dress shirt, where as soon as it is unbuttoned, Bucky is kissing the exposed skin. He works his way down the entire shirt until Bucky can kiss from the top of Steve’s pants up to his neck. Bucky pulls away so that Steve can take the shirt off fully, and the two men return to kissing. 

Bucky moves up Steve’s lap so that his ass is right onto the top of Steve’s dick. He starts to gyrate his hips, and Steve follows his motion, moving with him. A moan escapes Steve’s lips as they continue to move against each other. Bucky moves his lips off of Steve’s and kisses down Steve’s chest, stopping to suck each nipple. He slowly gets off of Steve’s lap and moves himself to the floor of the car, in between the console and the seat Steve is sitting in. Bucky kisses from Steve’s belly button down to the waistline of Steve’s pants. Bucky looks up at Steve, who stares back down at him.

“What do you want me to do, Stevie?” Bucky says, placing both of his hands onto Steve’s thighs.

“Buck,” Steve moans, moving his hips upward, begging for inexistent contact.

“You’re gonna have to tell me, babe,” Bucky whispers, moving his hands up and down Steve’s thighs, stopping right before he would touch Steve’s dick.

“Fuck, Buck, please,” Steve moans, red starting to fill his face.

“Please, what?”

“Fuck, please suck me off, Buck-” Steve is cut off by Bucky unbuckling Steve’s belt and unbuttoning the dress pants. He pulls the pants down, revealing Steve’s cock standing straight up. Bucky considers teasing Steve, but he’s too eager to get his mouth onto him. He kisses the head of Steve’s dick, without breaking eye contact, and starts to kiss his way down Steve’s length. He kisses back up, then takes all of Steve into his mouth, sliding all the way down. Steve’s hands move from behind his seat to Bucky’s hair, entwining into his locks. Bucky slides down as far as he can go on Steve’s cock, but it still leaves an inch or two out. He moves back up, making eye contact with Steve once again when he reaches the top. He stares into Steve’s eyes, which are watching him intensely, and then he closes his own, sending an obvious message to Steve. Steve gets it instantly, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hair. Steve starts to push down, softly at first, onto Bucky’s head as Bucky slides down Steve’s dick. Once Bucky gets far enough down that he can’t go any farther on his own, Steve pushes down harder, forcing himself down Bucky’s throat. Bucky takes it all and leaves Steve completely inside of his mouth until he needs to breathe. He pushes up against Steve, who stops pushing to let Bucky come up. He slides up Steve to take a breath, then is going back down, letting Steve guide him again.

“Fuck, Bucky, you feel so good,” Steve moans as he starts to take control of Bucky’s head, moving him up and down. Bucky continues to take all of Steve’s dick, licking the feeling of Steve being in control of him. “Shit, Buck, I’m already close,” Steve moans out, as he starts to move Bucky faster on his length. And something about the way Bucky is fully clothed while Steve is practically naked, and Bucky’s now messy hair and crooked bowtie, and the way Steve is in control, and the tears that are pricking the corner of Bucky’s eyes, send Steve over the edge, coming into the back of Bucky’s throat. Steve moans out a string of curse worse, keeping a firm grip onto Bucky’s head until his climax passes. He finally pulls Bucky up, cupping his face and pulling him up to kiss him, slightly tasting himself on Bucky’s tongue.

“Lemme take care of you,” Steve whispers onto Bucky’s lips, slightly lifting him up to put him on the seat next to him. He leans over as Bucky leans back on the corner between the seat and the door, kissing onto Bucky’s jaw and making his way down his neck. He uses his hands to take off Bucky’s bowtie, then starts to unbutton Bucky’s shirt. He kisses Bucky’s collarbone and down Bucky’s chest, making his way to Bucky’s left shoulder. He kisses where metal meets skin, then makes his way further down Bucky’s chest onto his abs. He slides his hands around Bucky’s waist, onto his back, and Bucky navigates a way to take the shirt off. Steve continues to kiss Bucky, moving down his happy trail right to the skin above the waistband of Bucky’s pants. Steve pulls away to readjust himself into a better position, and he works to unbuckle Bucky’s belt. He eventually is able to get Bucky’s pants off, leaving Bucky’s hard cock exposed. Steve kissed up his thigh, up until Bucky’s cock, and stops, pulling away.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moans out into the confines of the car.

“Do you want me to-” Steve finishes his thought by sliding his hand underneath Bucky’s thigh, and reaching Bucky’s ass.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Bucky practically screams. “Do whatever you want, Stevie,” he moans. Steve obliges, repositioning Bucky’s hips on the seat so that his hole is exposed. Steve moves down onto the floor of the car. Steve spits into his left palm, as he moves his mouth closer to Bucky’s hole. Steve places his left hand onto Bucky’s needy cock, starting to stroke it softly, and Bucky emits a loud moan when Steve’s tongue reaches his hole. Steve continues to stroke Bucky’s cock, and push his tongue farther into Bucky, leaving Bucky to moan and squirm in his seat.

“Fuck, Stevie, I need more,” Bucky moans, causing Steve to move his head up to look at Bucky who’s staring down at him. Steve slides his right hand up Bucky’s body, up to his face.

“Suck on this,” Steve says, placing three of his fingers into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky eagerly accepts, sucking on Steve’s fingers, as Steve continues to stroke him softly. Once Steve feels that it’s enough, he removes his fingers and moves his right hand down to Bucky’s ass. He starts by pushing one of his fingers into Bucky, causing Bucky to scream in the car.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky moans as Steve pushes his one finger in and out while kissing the inside of Bucky’s thigh and stroking his cock. Bucky’s in heaven and starts to push harder against Steve’s finger. Steve gets the message, putting another finger into Bucky, which Bucky moans into. The process continues until Steve’s third finger is inside Bucky, and Bucky’s in complete bliss. His moans continue to get louder, and Steve pushes his fingers faster in and out of Bucky. Steve starts to leave hickies on the inside of Bucky’s thighs, sometimes biting the skin lightly. That’s when Steve starts to up the pace on Bucky’s dick. Bucky leans to gyrate his hips so he can both get more of Steve inside of him and get farther into Steve’s grip on his cock.

“Steve,” Bucky moans loudly into the car. “Fuck, I’m gonna-” is all Bucky can get out before he’s shooting onto his chest. His climax comes over him powerfully, and he’s squirming in his seat as Steve continues to push his fingers in and out of him. Once Bucky moans in release, Steve removes his fingers from Bucky’s aching hole, and strokes Bucky’s cock only a few more times. Steve sits up, taking his left hand from Bucky’s cock and swiping it along Bucky’s chest to collect Bucky’s cum.

“You made quite a mess,” he whispers, as he moves his covered hand into Bucky’s mouth, which he accepts. Steve then removes his hand so he can lean down and kiss Bucky, as Bucky moans into the kiss. After a while, Steve finally gets up from Bucky and sits in the seat next to him. Both of the men still naked, breathing hard and staring at each other and the mess they made. Bucky breaks the comfortable silence.

“Can we please stop for some food now?” Bucky says, leaning closer to Steve to kiss him again. Steve tilts his head down to laugh.

“I’m starving,” Steve says in agreement, reaching to the floor to get his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, now that we're done with that...
> 
> thank you for reading and leaving kudos!
> 
> love you all! mwah!


	5. Sex Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here's chapter 5!
> 
> Take it away boys!

“Fuck, this is good,” Bucky moans with his mouth full of a bite of his bacon, egg, and cheese. He was able to convince Steve to stop at a corner shop the following morning before they started their trip up to the Wentworth Estate. “Mmm, mmm, mmm,” Bucky emphasizes, swallowing the bite.

“Anything to get you to stop complaining,” Steve jokes, giving some side-eye to Bucky as he merges onto the freeway. “We have a long day ahead of us, and that would just make it longer.” It is true that they have a long day ahead of them. So many interrogations, Bucky could cry.

“Don’t remind me,” Bucky sighs. “Hopefully somebody just incriminates themselves and we can just get it over with.”

“Don’t bet on it,” Steve replies. “I’m just hoping to get some more information because right now I’m drawing blanks.” After reading the documents Steve confiscated from Cornelius’s desk and getting the prints, no new important information came up. Even worse, although he was expecting it, Nat’s analysis of the body didn’t give him anything new as well. These interviews are probably all he’s gonna get for a while.

“You’ll get there, Steve. You always do. Besides, the longer it takes, the more time I get to spend with Susan,” Bucky adds in a sing-song voice. “I think we’re soulmates.”

“Rude,” Steve says with a smile, rolling his eyes. He takes one of his hands off the wheel and moves it to turn on the radio, the music soon filling the car.

\- - -

Susan is upset.

Not because her husband is dead. No, of course not.

Susan’s upset because she has to have guests over. Again. Susan hates guests. Sure, her daughter is okay. But her son is the clone of her dead husband, and all that means is that Susan hates him. Her dead husband’s friends aren’t any better either. Worst of all is her son’s girlfriend, the fucking bitch.

But, alas, Susan had to invite them all over for the investigation. And now, she has to tell them that Cornelius has croaked. Earlier in the morning, she had told the butler to bring them all to the dining room to disclose the news, and now they’re all sitting in their chairs, the same ones they sat on the night of the murder, looking at the head of the table to where Susan is sitting.

“So, you all are probably wondering why I asked you all to come here today. I know we all have better things to be doing, but it’s important for you to know that Cornelius is dead,” Susan says calmly, not looking at anybody in specific. “More importantly, one of you fuckers killed him,” she says with a sense of annoyance. “Two detectives will be coming over today to investigate, so cancel your afternoon plans,” she adds, pouring herself another cup of tea. “Any questions?”

“Daddy’s dead?” Caesar instantly shouts out, distraught.

“Don’t call him daddy,” Susan says with a sigh. “That’s weird, and yes, he’s dead,” Caesar responds by putting his heads in his hands and collapsing onto the table. His girlfriend, Rebekah, responds by placing a hand on his back and rubbing him up and down. Susan’s not surprised to see that Rebekah’s emotions haven’t changed at all since the murder was announced.

“Dad’s dead,” Tonya says in disbelief, biting her lip. “I- I don’t believe it. When did it happen?”

“Sometime between the dinner party and the following morning,” Susan responds, tired.

“And you didn’t tell us until now!” Caesar yells out without lifting himself off the table.

“You could have called,” Susan responds with a roll of her eyes.

“Susan, if you don’t mind me asking, how did Cornelius die?” Ricardo Palacios, Cornelius’s business friend, asks, looking over at Susan.

“Somebody stabbed him,” she replies, returning to her tea.

“Are we- are we just going to ignore the fact she said one of us killed him?” Ricardo’s son, Fernando, says, finally breaking his silence.

“It’s the only possible explanation,” Susan adds as if it’s the most obvious explanation in the world. “And when I said, ‘any questions,’ I was hoping there wouldn’t be any. Cornelius is dead, end of story. If you need me, I’ll be in the foyer. Actually, scratch that. Even if you need me, don’t bother me,” Susan finishes, getting up from her seat and exiting out from the dining-room door. The rest of the gathered sit in a state of shock, peering at the others. That’s when three knocks come in at the front door.

\- - -

“The house is even nicer the second time I see it,” Bucky says, smushing his face against the glass of the window.

“Bucky, somebody was murdered in there,” Steve says confidently.

“Doesn’t make it any bit of ugly. Only gives it more…” Bucky pauses. “Personality.”

“Personality? Sure,” Steve adds, braking the car to a stop. “Ready for the interrogations?” Steve asks, opening the driver-side door to get out.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Bucky says, opening his door in a similar fashion.

“I’m counting on you Buck,” Steve continues, starting to walk to the front door.

“When have I ever let you down before?”

“Many times, Buck. Maybe times.”

“Not this time!” Bucky adds, leaning over to kiss Steve on the cheek before knocking on the door in three, quick, successions. Instantly, the door opens, revealing Susan behind once again.

“The hot detectives are here,” she yells in the direction of the dining room, before addressing the two men. Steve’s blushing, of course, while Bucky just bathes in the attention. “All of them are in the dining room. I just told them the news, so they are still a little bit… emotional. How gross.”

“I know, right?” Bucky says in agreement before Steve steps in.

“Sounds great, Susan. We are gonna head over to the library-” Steve says, before getting cut-off.

“I like to preserve a sense of mystery,” Bucky clarifies.

“As I was saying, we’ll be in the library, and you can bring them in one by one.”

“Who do want first?” Susan asks.

“Bucky?” Steve prompts.

“Gimme the son.”

“Of course. Let’s all pray he’s guilty,” Susan says before walking off to the dining room to fetch Caesar. Simultaneously, Bucky and Steve are walking over to the library, holding each other’s hands.

\- - -

“This is a bunch of bullshit,” Caesar yells, as soon as he’s in the library, sitting down, with the door closed. “Bunch of fucking bullshit.”

“Why is that?” Steve prompts.

“My fucking mother thinks one of us fucking killed my father. I would never. None of us would ever,” Caesar practically whines. “It was probably her, the bitch!”

“Quite some strong language for your mom,” Bucky chimes in.

“She deserves it,” the son adds with a sense of resent. “She’s always liked Tonya more than me, that’s for certain. I’ve never even done anything to either of them. Now my mother is in charge of the money, which means I’m going to get zilch, and Tonya’s gonna get all of it.”

“I see,” Steve responds, jolting something down in his notepad. “So, yesterday, I was informed there was a dinner party the night of the murder, is that correct?”

“Dinner party, sure, if you want to call it that. Mostly just a dinner,” he responds, quickly.

“And how was it?” Bucky says, working in perfect unison with Steve.

“Was a usual dinner. We all came in at around eight, I’d say. Went straight to the dining room. If I remember correctly, at the time me and Rebekah showed up- we came here together, you see- we were the first ones here, other than my dad and mom,” he pauses. “Dinner went okay, as okay for this family there is. A small argument broke out between Ricardo and my father, but other than that, it was fine. My mom excused herself early, and after that, dinner started to wind down. Rebekah and I were the first to leave the dining room after that,” the son finishes.

“And you just left the estate?” Bucky asks, sitting up in his chair. Caesar breaks out into a smile.

“I fucking got some,” he says. Bucky can smell the gross scent of toxic masculinity leaking off of Caesar. “Rebekah and I did it in the fucking coatroom. Fucking had to keep quiet and everything. So, yeah, we fucked then I had to go to the bathroom-”

“IBS?” Bucky cuts him off.

“How the fuck did you- Yeah, cause of my IBS. I went to the bathroom, met up with Rebekah, then we headed out. At that point, the dinner was over, I think. I didn’t hear any voices coming from the dining room at least. Some from the billiard room maybe, when I was in the bathroom. Two sets of footprints, one a little after the other, too, during my shit, maybe some during the sex. Am I done now?” he says, annoyed.

“Not quite,” Bucky replies. “You forget this when you were here?” Bucky asks, pulling out the pair of boxers Bucky first found in the coatroom and tossing it into Caesar’s lap.

“Oh fuck,” Caesar says in shock. “Told you the sex was good! Am I good to go now?”

Steve rolls his eyes, then looks over at Bucky, who nods.

“Yeah, for now. Can you get your girlfriend for us?” Steve says, calmly. Caesar gets up and out of the room with a grunt.

“Well, his story checks out with everything we know so far,” Bucky says to Steve as the two of them wait for Rebekah.

“Solidifies the underwear in the closet,” Steve agrees. That’s when they hear the door opening, revealing Rebekah, standing uncomfortably in the doorway. “Come in,” Steve says, gesturing to the seat in front of him. The girl walks in awkwardly and takes a seat where Steve said.

“I can’t believe Cornelius is dead,” she says in a high voice, adjusting in the chair.

“Think you can help us in finding out about who killed him?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, I’m a Scorpio, which means I have a _great_ memory,” she adds, a little more comfortably.

“Tell us about the dinner,” Bucky prompts.

“It was a dinner, the food was boring, the conversations too. Business this, business that. Susan kept on giving me side-eye,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “I was so glad when Caesar told me we were leaving. He said he was horny, too, so we fucked in the coatroom. He then said he needed to take a shit, and then,” she hesitates. “Then we left,” she finishes, seeming to confirm something in her mind with a smile.

“See anything weird or funny? You have such a great memory, so I _have_ to ask,” Bucky adds.

“No, the hallways always get super dark in the nighttime, so it’s impossible to see the next rooms over. Or maybe it’s just my Aries rising,” she says, shrugging. “Oh! When we were fucking, I think there were two sets of footprints walking together. One of them was super light, I think. Then, while I was, uh, waiting for Caesar, I heard one light set- the same from before probably- then another a little bit later, very heavy. Then, while I was waiting, _still_ , I head two sets walking back again, one was light again, Caesar then _finally_ finished, his shits take so long, and we were gone.”

“Well, thanks, ma’am,” Steve chimes in after getting a nod from Bucky. “Get Tonya for us?”

“Ugh, okay,” she whines.

Tonya walks in a few moments later, seemingly more confident than the prior girl. She walks nimbly and quick into the room.

“Sorry for your loss,” Steve says once she’s sitting down.

“It is what it is,” she says, bittersweetly. “My dad never cared for me all that much,” she adds with a frown.

“Can you tell us about the dinner party?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, sure. I was the last to arrive as everybody else was in the dining room when I got there. I sat in between my mother and Fernando,” she says, confidently. “Dinner went by swell. Ricardo got into some argument with my father at some point, about an unpaid business venture, but other than that it was fine. Later on, my mother left first. Then Caesar and his girlfriend. Then Fernando and I left at a similar time. I went here, to the library. Hmm, and I think _he_ went to the billiard-room. Could be wrong about that one though. By the time I left here, I think most of the other guests were gone. In fact, I was probably the last to leave,” she finishes, precise and eloquent with her words.

“Very descriptive,” Bucky compliments before nodding at Steve.

“Did you perhaps see anybody else in the hall or foyer when you were walking over?” Steve asks.

“Not that I can remember, no,” she responds.

“Hear anything?” Steve continues.

“Hmm, I heard a set of footprints I think while I was in the library and then a set a little later. Then, in the library, wait sorry, you know that I heard two more sets of footprints.”

“Alright, sounds good, get Ricardo for us?”

Ricardo walks into the room the confident businessman he is, taking a seat before needing to be told to.

“It’s a shame Cornelius is gone,” he says. “Sure, we had our disagreements at times, but it wasn’t all bad.”

“Sorry,” Steve comforts. There’s a brief silence before Bucky starts.

“How was the dinner party?”

“Could have been better, but you know how things are,” he says firmly. “I arrived with my son after Caesar and his girl arrived. The meal was delicious. Cornelius pushed one of my buttons, and I had a few words to say about that, but other than that it was fine. Cornelius’s wife left first, followed by Caesar and his girlfriend. Then, it was my son and, what’s her name, Tonya. I stayed in the dining room with Cornelius for a little bit, but Cornelius eventually left. I stayed to finish my wine. Thirty or so minutes later I hear knocking on the dining-room door. Fernando is asking if it’s time to leave, and I figure ‘why not?’ so we head out,” Ricardo pauses. “That’s all I’ve got.”

“Works with us,” Bucky says, positively.

“Hear anything while you were alone in the dining room?”

“Only the chef in the kitchen,” he responds, confidently.

“Mind getting your son?”

Fernando, soon, walks into the room in a panic.

“Please don’t tell me he died in this room,” he says, squirming in his chair.

“No, no, he died in his study, not here,” Bucky responds. “Can you tell us about the dinner party?”

“Sure, yeah, sure. It was a normal dinner party. I showed up with my father. He got into an argument with Cornelius, as usual. Susan left. Cesar and Rebekah left. Tonya left; she went to the library. I left; I went to the billiard-room. I played a game. Went to get my father in the dining room. He was alone. We left,” he says, anxiously. “Sorry, that may not be much help.”

“You’re fine,” Bucky consoles, trying to soothe his nerves.

“When you and Tonya left the dining room, did either of you see somebody in the hallway or foyer?” Steve asks, staring into his notebook.

“No, um, no we didn’t run into anybody.”

“Hear anything during all of this?” Steve continues.

“Uh, I think that I heard one set of footprints while I was,” he pauses. “Playing pool.”

“Interesting,” Steve continues. “How was the billiard game?”

“It was- it was good.”

“You finished?”

“Um, uh, yeah, of course,” Fernando says, hesitantly.

“By finish, I was referring to the pool game. Not during sex with Tonya,” Steve says, matter-of-fact-ly. Both of the other men look over at him in shock. “Am I right?”

“Yes. Um, yes. We’ve been trying to keep it a secret, as to not spur any more drama. She _did_ go to the library and I _did_ go to the billiard-room. But we have this system, you see. She walks down the hall, and if I have the billiard door closed, she won’t come in. If I leave it open, then she comes in, and we-”

“I get the message, thank you. And after that?” Steve continues.

“We walked back down the hall together. She went into the library, while I went over to my father in the dining room.”

“Did you run into anybody then?”

“No, still nobody.”

“Sounds good,” Steve says, finally looking up from his notebook. “One more thing, when you were playing pool with the door open, did you see anybody walk into Cornelius’s study across the hall?”

“Uh, no, not that I can remember at least. I would have heard something. The footprints that I heard were from when the door was closed when we were-”

Steve nods. “Were they heavy?” He shakes his head to say no. “You can head back to the dining room now. Get the butler if you don’t mind?” Steve continues, kindly.

“Okay, th- thank you,” the boy adds, hesitantly. He gets out of his chair and exits, leaving Steve and Bucky all alone.

“Damn, Stevie, that was impressive,” Bucky tells Steve, turning in his chair to face him.

“Thanks,” he says with a smile. “It was mostly a lucky guess, but I was just adding up the half-finished pool game and the book.”

“Don’t undersell yourself, Steve,” Bucky says, looking at the blushing Steve. He always gets like this when he’s complimented on his work. “That was good.” Steve smiles wider in response. The butler comes in a few moments later, and Steve asks him about the order of people walking across the foyer. He affirms that entrance order, then goes to tell the order for the rest of the evening. Susan left the dining room first, to go upstairs. Then, Caesar and Rebekah walk across the foyer. Then, Tonya and Fernando. After a few moments, Cornelius is walking from the dining room to the left-wing. Then, Fernando walks across, the other way, right to left, to get his father, and the two of them leave the estate. Then, it’s Caesar and Rebekah leaving. Finally, Tonya leaves. Steve thanks him, then he’s on his way.

“So whatcha thinking?” Bucky says, after a few moments

“This was what I was scared of,” Steve responds, slumping into his chair for the first time. “I’m stumped. All of their stories checked out with the exit footage from the front door. Caesar and Rebekah left the dining room first, sure, but then they had sex, delaying them. And everything checks out between their stories, too. Caesar and Rebekah leave to fuck in the closet, they finish, so Caesar goes to the bathroom. Tonya and Fernando get up and head over to their respective rooms before they meet up in the billiard-room. They finish, as well, then Tonya goes back to the library as Fernando gets his dad. They leave, then Caesar is done in the bathroom, so he gets Tonya, and they leave. Everything makes sense. The only thing that isn’t making sense is why neither Fernando nor Tonya ran into Rebekah on their way to their rooms. But it was dark, maybe they just didn’t see her.”

“Do you think it could have been the butler or chef?” Bucky asks, supporting.

“I mean, maybe, but I have my doubts. If anything, I’m betting on Tonya. She seems to have the most motive, I mean, with her father dead, she’d be getting more money from her mom, as Caesar said. And, she has the opportunity. She could have visited the study after she finished with Fernando, then just walked away. But there’s just not enough evidence for that,” Steve adds, biting his lip and shaking his head. “Fuck, Bucky, I’m lost.”

“You’ll get it eventually, Stevie, I just know you will.”

“Thank you,” Steve responds, turning over to Bucky. “I was just hoping I could solve it today, not go into this whole investigation. Getting warrants is a pain in the ass,” he sighs.

“Speaking of pains in the ass, you seemed pretty stressed, Steve,” Bucky says, standing up from his chair and walking over to Steve’s. “Maybe you just need to relax, and it’ll come to you,” Bucky says in a lower voice, now straddling Steve’s legs. “We’re all alone in here, Stevie, and maybe, for round two, we can head over to that sex closet,” Bucky adds, placing his hand onto Steve’s groin.

“Fuck, Bucky, that’s it!”

“Really? Damn, okay, I was expecting you to say no,” Bucky says in shock, leaning down to kiss Steve.

“No, no, no, no, as much as I want to say yes, a big no to this. Not now,” he says crushing Bucky’s spirit and boner. “I’m talking about the case.”

“Wait, really?” Bucky says, still sitting in Steve’s lap, just with his hands around Steve’s neck instead of on his dick.

“Yeah, I think I cracked it,” Steve responds, looking back up at Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, so now you have all the details to solve the crime!
> 
> The answer will be revealed in the next chapter on Friday!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
